Matthias Redwall
Matthias Redwall is who appears in Kamen Rider x Kamen Rider x Kamen Rider: Ex-Aid, Decade, and Lupin! History Three Riders He traveled with Ex-Aid to the World of Lupin to destroy a Roidmude infected with Bugster, he destroyed it's armor before Lupin finished it off. As he left, he gave Lupin words of encouragement, and promising to return if needed. Personality He is aloof and rarely takes things seriously, Responding to monster attacks as one would going to work in the morning. Forms Matthias transforms into Decade using the Decadriver. He also uses Kamen Ride cards to assume the form of other Heisei Riders. *'Height:' 192cm *'Weight:' 83kg *'Punching Power:' 4t *'Kicking Power:' 8t *'Maximum Jump Height:' 25m *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100m/6 Decade can transform into any Kamen Rider with access to that respective Rider's powers and weapons. - Kamen Rides= Through the Kamen Ride and Form Ride cards Decade can transform into any of the previous primary nine Heisei Era Kamen Riders and their forms, with the exception of their most powerful forms. With the Kuuga card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Kuuga's Mighty Form. This form was never used but is presumed to exist. - Dragon= With the Kuuga Dragon Form card, Decade assumes Kuuga's Dragon Form, wielding the Dragon Rod. This form was never used but is presumed to exist. - Pegasus= With the Kuuga Pegasus Form card, Decade assumes Kuuga's Pegasus Form, wielding the Pegasus Bowgun. This form was never used but is presumed to exist. - Titan= With the Kuuga Titan Form card, Decade assumes Kuuga's Titan Form, wielding the Titan Sword. This form was never used but is presumed to exist. }} - Kiva= With the Kiva card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Kiva's Kiva Form. Appearances: Decade Episode 6, 12, 15 - Garulu= With the Kiva Garulu Form card, Decade assumes Kiva's Garulu Form, wielding the Garulu Saber. Appearances: Decade Episode 6, 12 - Basshaa= With the Kiva Basshaa Form card, Decade assumes Kiva's Basshaa Form, wielding the Basshaa Magnum. Appearances: Decade Episode 6 - Dogga= With the Kiva Dogga Form card, Decade assumes Kiva's Dogga Form, wielding the Dogga Hammer. Appearances: Decade Episode 6 }} - Ryuki= With the Ryuki card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Ryuki. Decade can also travel through mirrors like the original Ryuki. Appearances: Decade Episodes 8-9, 18-20, 27, - Blade= With the Blade card Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Blade's Ace Form. - Jack= This form was used in Kamen Rider x Kamen Rider x Kamen Rider: Ex-Aid, Decade, and Lupin! As part of Ex-Aid's plan. }} - Faiz= With the Faiz card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Faiz, initially sealed after being used once. - Axel= With the Faiz Axel Form card, Decade assumes Faiz's Axel Form. While in the original series, this form moved at the speed of sound for only 10 seconds, Decade's version allows him to match the Worms and the ZECT Riders' Clock Up system which moves at the . Appearances: Decade Episodes 16, 27 }} - Agito= With the Agito card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Agito's Ground Form. Appearances: Decade Episodes 14, 26 - Storm= With the Agito Storm Form card, Decade assumes Agito's Storm Form, wielding the Storm Halberd. Appearances: Decade Episode 14 - Flame= With the Agito Flame Form card, Decade assumes Agito's Flame Form, wielding the Flame Saber. Appearances: Decade Episode 14 }} - Den-O= With the Den-O card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Den-O's Sword Form. Appearances: Decade Episodes 16, 24 - Rod= With the Den-O Rod Form card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Den-O Rod Form. This card does not appear in the television series, but is featured in Hobby Japans Detail of Heroes book on Decade. - Ax= With the Den-O Ax Form card, Decade assumes Den-O's Ax Form. Appearances: Decade Episode 19 - Gun= With the Den-O Gun Form card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Den-O Gun Form. This card does not appear in the television series, but is featured in Hobby Japans Detail of Heroes book on Decade. Decade once transformed into Gun Form when he used the Kotae wa Kiitenai card and uttered Ryutaros' signature phrase and performed his signature pose. Appearances: Decade Episode 16 - Wing= With the Den-O Wing Form card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Den-O Wing Form. This card does not appear in the television series, but is featured in Hobby Japans Detail of Heroes book on Decade. }} - Kabuto= With the Kabuto Masked Form card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Kabuto Masked Form. This card is not used in the series, but in the S.I.C Hero Saga side story, Masked Rider Decade: World of Stronger where Decade uses this card to protect himself from Delza Army General Steel's steel shaft. Unlike the other Form Ride Cards, this card transforms Decade into the default form of the Rider instead of a mid-upgraded form. - Rider= With the Kabuto card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Kabuto's Rider Form, used once before its power is sealed. - Hyper= Kabuto Hyper Form: With the Kabuto Hyper Form card, Decade transforms into Decade Kabuto Hyper Form. }} - Hibiki= With the Hibiki card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Hibiki, used once before its power is sealed. - Drive= In Kamen Rider x Kamen Rider x Kamen Rider: Ex-Aid, Decade, and Lupin! he used this for to fight along side Ex-Aid Drive Gamer Level 2 to fight a large group of . In this form, Decade uses Final Attack Ride: Drive to perform the SpeeDrop. - }} - }} Notes *He is named after the books as well as protagonist Matthias. Category:Heroes Category:Ex-Aid's Awakening Riders Category:Kamen Rider Lupin: Phantom Joker Riders